Redestined
by jonguppy
Summary: I'm Destinee and I hold the power to rewrite fates. Some regard me as the most controversial spirit, but I'm managing just fine. Jack Frost doesn't remember me yet, does he? But that's okay, he's not supposed to for a long, long time. OC x Jack Frost with a little bit of everyone else.
1. Chapter 1 -

"_Cause you're my destiny"_

Do you believe in destiny?

Destiny, a rather abstract word, isn't it? After all, no one really talks about destinies today in this fast-paced world, where every day is a hectic one where you have to strive to do to the best of your ability to _create_ your future.  
No one believes in destiny anymore, because to him or her, you'll only get a future if you work for it, not if you just laze around and wait for some mystical force to whisk you off to your live your fantasy life. After all, there are no free lunches in this world.

But that's not what destiny is really about, is it now?  
The dictionary dictates that destiny, is a hidden power believed to control what will happen in the future, the future known as fate.

What is fate then? Again, the dictionary dictates that the course of someone's life, or the outcome of a particular situation for someone or something, seen as beyond their control. Greek and Roman mythology says that the Fates are three goddesses who preside over the birth and life of humans. Each person's destiny was thought of as a thread spun, measured, and cut by the three Fates, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos

So the question now is not _what_ is the power and what exactly it can do, but rather _who_ holds and wields the power and _why. _

* * *

"You are Destinee, you withhold the power to change fate." Said the Man In The Moon.

So I did.

I stopped the last Ice Age and rewrote the fates of humanity. That was a terribly difficult job to do but I guess I did quite well.

People think that I can change their fate. Well, they're partly correct. I can change and overwrite their fate, but the reason I don't do it s often is that people don't _believe_ in it enough. They don't _will_ the change themselves. They just want me to do all the work for them, and that's certainly not what I would do. Wouldn't want to evoke the wrath of Lachesis just because of some lazy human looking for an easy way out, wouldn't I?

Those Fates get so worked up over the tiniest changes. Were they immortalized just when they were having their period?

And besides, by creating some good, the same amount of despair would be created to balance out the good and bad in this world. Why should I help you to get promoted to CEO while I get that hard-working and honest man fired?

* * *

Pippa Overland was fated to drowned in that lake that day in 1972.  
Death requested for a total of a 15,000 souls by the end of the day and the Fates just complied with his demands. There was no wonder why they didn't protest. Death himself once threw a fit so big that it sank the city of Atlantis. Pity though, I really liked them.  
I wasn't going to interfere with this; I had no reason to until her brother showed up.

I watched with a pained expression as the first crack appeared.  
Confusion, panic and fear exploded on their faces, contorting their features into a terrified mess.

_I am not going to let her die. Not today, not like this. Come on Jack, think!_

Interest piqued, I slowed time down a bit. Another perk of being me, you get to control a bit of everything, just to facilitate the job of course. Oh, and you get to read people's inner desires too, to judge whether to change their fates.

I watched as he furrowed his eyebrows, obviously battling fear and trying to think of a logical plan.

-_crack-_

Oh crap, better speed things up.

"Do you want to change your sister's fate?"

_Wait, who are you and where am I? Where's_ Pippa?

"I don't have much time left, I'm just here to ask. How much do you want to change your sister's fate?"

_Of course I want to save her! She can't just die here like this! She's got her whole life in front of her. I'm going to continue protecting her till we're all old and wrinkly! She deserves to live on. I'll give anything for her to not die here._

"Very well, I will change her fate. But you do know that to bring about a positive change in someone else's life, there will be negative repercussions brought to someone else, right?"

_Wait, what do you mean?_

"What I'm saying here is that a life is worth a life. To save Pippa from demise, I need to bring it to another person. So who shall it be? The random boy down the street? That colonial there? Just give me a name and I'll make it happen."

_...Me. Take me._

"Eh? Why you? I'm giving you two siblings a chance to live because you two are the most honest children and Burgess and you just go and blow it?"

_No one else deserves to die for no reason against their will. I want to die if it means that I can save Pippa._

"_..._You do know that no one will know that you did this right? That you will never be thanked for this."

_Yes, I do. I'm not looking for gratitude. I'm looking for a way for Pippa to live on. Now, please do it. You said that you didn't have much time, no?_

"Wow.. You're really something else, huh kid? So I'll be going now, I can't rewrite your fates when I'm stuck in your subconsciousness. Well, then, I guess this is goodbye."

_Thanks, for everything. I wouldn't know what I would do if Pippa died and I could not do anything about it._

* * *

I watched as Pippa cried out Jack's name, again and again, as tears flowed down her face. She was torn about whether to wait for Jack to resurface and reassure her that her was fine or whether to run and get help.  
"Sorry kid," I muttered, even though she couldn't hear me. "It was Jack that wanted this, not me."

The kid eventually ran off, shrieking for help. A big search party came and they declared that Jackson Overland had officially drowned after using sticks to poke the water. Dumb much, it's not like Jack would still be hanging around in the lake, 1 hour after he fell in.

Thank god the people didn't stick around after that, or they'll be terrified to see the white-haired Jack being lifted from the pond for his new life as Jack Frost.

* * *

_The Man In the Moon didn't state that I couldn't choose new guardian on my own, did he?_


	2. Chapter 2

Fates are rather vague things. We can't write them to much detail of course, because if we did, wouldn't we become omnipotent gods who could control everyone's life; even the life of MiM? Wait; now that I think of it, MiM doesn't _really have a fate. _He can't just die, right?

A fate is just like a template for a person's life.  
It has the basic essential information, such as the year they were born in, their gender, family background, whether they'll have kids or not and so on and so forth. But it doesn't control their personality, their favourite colour, whether they'll TP the grumpy old lady's house on Halloween night. That's up to their soul to complete. Think of it as a colouring book, with fate being the printed lines and your soul being the colour that fills it.

Jackson Overland requested to change his sister's fate in exchange for his life. It was a noble thing to do, really, to choose not to sacrifice others. So I (recklessly) took matters into my own hands, and rewrote his fate so that he could become Jack Frost, and later, to become a Guardian. He was suited to the job , with his fun loving personality and all. He doesn't need to be _just_ treated as a _lesson_ for future generations of children to always check whether the ice is thick enough, he can be the one who ensures that. Taadaa! It's a foolproof plan; don't you think so?

I thought so too, for a good 301 years, until today.

There must be the same amount of despair created for every good thing that happens. That's the most basic rule of everything in life. Even I reminded Jack of that before I rewrote his fate.  
But why. Why was I so caught up until I forgot to consider the _implications_ of making Jack a Guardian?

* * *

"You were the one who started this, so this will be your problem to solve." Atropos said with disdain. "Make your decision by tonight, or we'll do it for you."

"Kill a Guardian." they said. "Kill off a Guardian to make room and space for the one you created. Balance the joy of getting a new guardian with removing an existing one."

Oh how did I get into this mess. How could I be so _stupid_.

* * *

I watched as they lighted up the candles and gathered in a circle, mourning the loss of Sandman. I didn't ask for this, I didn't _want_ this to happen. But I had to.  
North was out of the question. He had the sleigh and everything. Tooth needed to be there for Jack's memories. And Bunny? They needed all the firepower they could get. Sandman, he was the one that was truly at a disadvantage. Having his own craft manipulated and turned against him, what a horrible tragedy.

When you have the power to control things that I can, you can't personally take the blame of your mistakes cause you're far too important to lose. You'll have to bring forward your punishment on to someone else.

* * *

I wasn't expecting Sandy to reappear just like that out of the Nightmare Sand.  
But I guess that it was the _purity_ of Jamie and his friends that cleansed the black sand, causing it to return to its original form.

I was happy for all of them, seeing that they're all back together. But I'm still wondering, if killing Sandy _wasn't_ a bad thing, seeing that he came back with more power than ever,then wouldn't I have to create _more_ despair to balance out the more good that I have created?

* * *

Hi! So I'm sorry for the really short, lackluster chapter and the long time it took me to upload this but I really had a lot of things going on this week and not enough inspiration :  
On a sidenote, thank you for taking time to read this fic! I had 21 unique viewers from very different places around the world :D  
And here's a shoutout to that anon who reviewed the first chapter! Thank you so much! 3 It was really nice of you to leave such encouraging feedback 3 I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints!

Do leave a review of how you found the story so far and how do you think the story should go on next? A new OC? A plot twist?


End file.
